Duel
by Castielific
Summary: Un duel à mort bien particulier


**DUEL**

**Auteur : Sganzy**

**e-mail : : http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr**

**disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous**

**spoiler : à la fin de Threads (ou de Moebius, au choix)**

**genre : nc-17, S/J, humour**

**résumé : un duel à mort est livré**

**note de l'auteur : comme dit plus haut, il s'agit d'une fic NC-17 écrite en vu de faire plaisir à tous les gaters pervers (à tous les gaters tout court quoi J). Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi à me débrouiller seule pour la scène nc-17 (suis pas assez perverse chcrois :-d ), je remercie donc Rusty qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce passage (d'ailleurs elle est co-auteur pour ce passage). Et…donc…heu….ah oui merci aussi à mes bétas lectrice gjc et juju (dsl si j'ai oublié quelqu'un mais mon pote Al a réattaqué:-/ ). Voilà !**

**Allez bonne lecture les pervers J !**

Retenant sa respiration, le colonel o'neill se figea. Puis, attrapant discrètement son arme, il s'approcha à pas de loup de sa proie. Celle-ci stoppa sa tâche et sembla sonder les environs. Stoppant tout mouvement, l'homme pria pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Ne semblant rien noter d'anormal, l'autre reprit sa tâche, croisant et décroisant ses bras comme pour se nettoyer.

Jack leva le bras, prêt à l'abattre, puis frappa. A coté !

Elle s'était déjà enfuie.

Rancunière, elle prit de la vitesse et lui fonça dessus. Perdant patience, le militaire battit des bras, la poursuivit, des objets volaient sous ses coups, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de se débarrasser de cet élément gênant. Paniquant, ce dernier accéléra et, tel un taureau lors d'une corrida, sembla se déplacer à l'aveugle. Un bruit sec retentissait à chaque choc contre le mur, les meubles, les objets divers, Jack. Voyant arrivé l'attaquant à grande vitesse dans sa direction, O'Neill se jeta à terre, évitant de justesse d'être percuté de plein fouet.

Puis, soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Mais le monstre rodait toujours et il ne pu se redresser au dessus du lit pour identifier le nouvel arrivant. La porte se referma. Des bruits de pas se mêlaient aux sons que faisait la bête, toujours folle.

S : mon général ?

Piqué sur le vif, l'homme se figea, la bête fit de même. Elle sembla sonder la jeune femme. L'attaque était imminente. Il fallait qu'il empêche ça, alors se levant prudemment, il bondit sur la jeune femme et la plaqua sur le matelas, la protégeant de son corps alors que le monstre les ratait d'à peine quelques millimètres dans son assaut.

S, tentant de se dégager : mon général ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

D'un doigt sur la bouche, il lui intima le silence. Un silence qui avait envahi la pièce. Pourtant il savait, il sentait que l'ennemi rodait toujours.

S : mais…

Un son, elle les avait repéré. Levant la tête, il eut juste le temps de la voir arriver vers eux à toute vitesse avant que d'un geste brusque, il roule sur le côté, emportant la jeune femme dans sa chute sur le sol.

De nouveau, le silence. Seul résonnait la respiration haletante de l'homme. Il tendit l'oreille. Rien.

Pourtant, elle était encore là. La bête n'avait pu s'échapper. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

S, chuchotant : je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

J : chut ! elle va nous repérer.

Dans un geste étonné, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Son général avait-il perdu la tête ?

L'observant un instant, ses joues finirent par s'empourprer alors qu'elle remarquait sa tenue. Ou plutôt…son manque de tenue…enfin si….quoique non….d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne la dessus. Un simple boxer pouvait il être considéré comme une tenue à part entière ?

Désirant se redresser, il mit un genou entre les jambes de la jeune femme, et s'en aida pour se surélever . Le contact de leurs deux peaux nues, la chemise de nuit de la militaire ne la recouvrant que peu, la fit frissonner. Mais lui ne sembla rien remarquer, sondant la pièce du regard.

J : bon, je vais faire diversion. Quand je dis « top » vous vous levez et courez vers la sortie. Ok ?

S, ironique : vous voulez que j'appelle du renfort peut-être ?

J, très sérieux : c'est une affaire entre elle et moi.

Alors là, elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter de son état mental.

Une main de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme, il se suréleva d'avantage. Mais déjà, fendant l'air, le monstre arrivait droit sur lui. Se rabaissant d'un geste vif, il parvint de nouveau à l'éviter. Il resta un instant sans bouger, il ne fallait pas qu'elle décèle leur présence.

Pour la personne à quelques millimètres au-dessous de lui, c'était le chaos. Dans son geste pour esquiver, il s'était littéralement collé à elle. Il bougea légèrement, et sa jambe droite étant emprisonnée entre celles de la jeune femme, son genou frôla l'intimité d'une Sam qui eut du mal à ne pas gémir. Elle sentit le bout de ses seins se tendre au contact de la peau nue de l'homme. Elle déglutit difficilement, priant pour que l'homme, dont la joue était à moins d'un centimètre de la sienne, ne remarque rien de son trouble.

Mais, le regard fixé sur sa proie, il ne sembla, en effet, rien remarquer.

Vexée malgré elle de si peu d'égard, elle ne pu s'empêcher de grogner légèrement. Et malheureusement pour elle, ça, il l'entendit.

Tournant un regard interrogateur vers elle, leurs nez se touchèrent. Elle ferma les yeux, ce qui fut la seule solution qu'elle trouva pour que l'homme ne perçoive pas dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'elle savait amplement visible à cet instant. Elle perçut la respiration de l'homme se couper un court instant, son regard parcourir son visage, stopper sur sa bouche. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Aussitôt elle sentit le cœur de l'homme accélérer dans la poitrine collée à la sienne.

Elle eut du mal à retenir un petit sourire. Finalement, elle était plus intéressante que cette maudite bestiole…

S'intimant de saisir l'occasion qui se présentait, elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux assombris par le désir plongèrent immédiatement dans leurs semblables bleutés. Ils semblaient chercher une autorisation, le léger sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de la militaire dévia leur trajectoire. Elle entendit la déglutition difficile de l'homme alors que son regard fixait toujours cette bouche si…tentante.

Le visage déjà très proche se rapprocha d'avantage, d'une lenteur presque insupportable. Plus que quelques centimètres….5….4….un rapide regard qui ne rencontre que des paupières closes…3….2…..zzzz

Sursautant tous les deux, l'instant fut brisé. Attrapant l'arme qu'il avait laissé à côté d'eux, Jack se leva d'un bond à la poursuite de la bête. Laissant Sam fulminante sur le sol.

Posant une main sur le matelas à côté d'elle, elle se redressa. Les yeux brillants de colère et de frustration, elle fixa l'homme qui parcourait la pièce à grandes enjambées, frappant ci et là le mur en lâchant diverses insultes et déversements de haine envers son adversaire.

Furibonde, la jeune femme se leva, tentant d'ignorer la proéminence visible de l'homme, et sortit, non sans claquer la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'entendit pas le cri de joie du vainqueur.

J : ça y est carter je l'ai eu cette maudite mouche ! je l'ai écra…

Le bras levé, le doigt pointant la tâche qu'avait laissé la défunte sur le mur, il resta la bouche ouverte en constatant que la jeune femme n'était plus là. Puis offrant une grimace au plafond, il se frappa le front.

J : ah ba bravo !

CHAMBRE DE CARTER :

Enfouie sous son drap fin, Sam ne cessait de gigoter, alternante position fœtale droite, plat ventre, sur le dos, position fœtal gauche, en boucle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qui venait d'arriver était arrivé.

Enfin, elle avait eu le courage et l'occasion de faire avancer les « choses » avec O'Neill et voilà qu'au dernier moment, il la fuit…pour une mouche !

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bords du drap. Elle avait envie de crier sa rage.

Le grincement de la porte lui indiqua la présence d'un invité pas invité dans sa chambre. Remontant le drap sur son épaule, elle ne daigna même pas regarder qui c'était. Elle le savait. Elle aurait reconnu son pas entre mille. De plus, ce petit picotement en bas de sa nuque ne lui mentait jamais. Malgré elle, son cœur s'emballa en entendant les pas se rapprocher.

Fermant les yeux, elle fit mine de dormir. Une confrontation avec lui n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin pour se calmer. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser près d'elle mais ne bougea pas.

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut ni bruit, ni mouvement de la part des deux militaires.

Il l'observait et elle le savait. Elle ne dormait pas et il le savait.

Puis un soupir fendit l'air. L'air chaud du souffle de l'homme caressa le visage de la jeune femme et ses paupillères papillonnèrent alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas les ouvrir.

J : je suppose que m'excuser ne suffirait pas.

Sentant remonter la colère en elle, elle serra les poings sous son drap. Mais elle ne dit rien, faisant toujours mine de dormir.

J : je vois.

Silence.

J : eh bien je le dis quand même, je suis désolé…j'ai été….idiot et…puéril.

Silence.

J : mais comprenez moi ! Cette saleté de petite bestiole m'empêchait de dormir ! ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'empêcher de dormir les gens ! et puis il n'y a rien de plus agaçant qu'un bzzz continue et puis……

Il s'arrêta en remarquant le fin sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son second. Mais très vite, elle le ravala, les yeux toujours clos.

J : vous boudez ?...parce que vous dormez pas, ça c'est sûr. Alors ? Vous boudez ? Vous m'en voulez ?

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois…Un vrai gamin !

Et pourtant de nouveau, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

S, les yeux toujours clos : je ne boude jamais. J'ai passé l'âge pour ça.

J : oui je sais. Mais vous savez, je comprendrais si vous boudiez parce que…

S : je ne boude pas !

J : oui mais avouez que vous auriez des raisons de….

S : si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais dormir, mon général.

J, un sourire en coin : donc, vous boudez.

Elle retint de justesse ses poings. Ses paupières dévoilèrent soudain des éclairs. Mais apercevant le sourire charmeur, et la moue faussement boudeuse si enfantine de son supérieur, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'adoucir. Bon sang, elle le haïssait pour la rendre si vulnérable. Un sourire et elle lui pardonnaient tout !

Cependant, elle feinta la colère. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

S : vous êtes agaçant.

J : et vous, vous êtes frustrée, ce qui, je l'avoue, me flatte.

Cette fois s'en fut trop, rejetant les draps à ses pieds, fulminante, elle se redressa, prête à se lever, mais son dos eut à peine quitté le matelas que déjà un poids le forçait à s'y raplatir.

Les yeux brillants d'irritation de la jeune femme défièrent ceux amusés de l'homme qui, maintenant les poignés de Sam de chaque côté de sa tête lui offrit un sourire amusé.

S, entre ses dents : lâchez moi.

J : pardonnez moi.

S : ce n'est pas en me retenant que je vais vous pardonner.

J : je ne demandais pas pardon pour la mouche.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne pu cacher son trouble. De quoi parlait-il ?

J : je vous demandais pardon pour ça.

Sans attendre, ses lèvres plongèrent à la rencontre de celles de la jeune femme. Tentant un instant de s'échapper de son emprise, elle cessa rapidement de se débattre sous l'assaut. Et alors que la langue de l'homme forçait le barrage de ses dents, elle se laissa totalement faire. Ne répondant toutefois pas au baiser pour le moins passionné de l'homme, elle savoura les sensations que procurait ce simple contact pourtant si attendu.

C'était bien là. Enfin. Après huit ans d'attente et d'imagination, Jack O'Neill l'embrassait. Et quel baiser….

Mais alors qu'il se laissait glissait contre elle, sa peau la faisant frissonner au contact de la sienne, elle réagit et mordit l'intruse dans sa bouche. Surpris, O'Neill se redressa et la lâcha, portant sa main à sa bouche.

Fière d'elle, elle l'observa grimacer dans la pénombre. Profiter de sa liberté de mouvement pour le fuir ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

J : vous m'avez mordu !

S, levant le menton : vous l'aviez mérité.

Plissant le regard dans sa direction, il dévia rapidement, longeant le corps en parti dénudé de la jeune femme. Sa chemise de nuit à fines bretelles dévoilait amplement la naissance de ses seins et était remontée relativement haut sur ses cuisses lors de ses nombreux changements de position précédant l'arrivée de….l'attaquant.

Le léger mouvement de Sam signala à O'Neill qu'elle était gênée d'un tel regard.

Détournant difficilement le regard, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Elle le rendait complètement dingue !

L'observant de nouveau, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en surprenant le regard scrutateur et…appréciateur de la jeune femme. Constatant qu'elle s'était faite repérer, elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre.

Vraiment irrésistible….

Enfin bon…

J, se levant : eh bien bonne nuit, mademoiselle la grincheuse !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, remuant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air dépité.

S, se redressant : quoi…mais….vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

Amusé du ton presque suppliant de la jeune femme, il s'avança vers le pied du lit et la toisa. Ainsi penchée en avant, Sam ne sembla pas consciente de la vue plongée qu'elle offrait à O'Neill.

J, tentant de ne pas regarder LA : et pourquoi ?

S : parce que….

Baissant le regard, elle se pinça un instant la lèvre, entre gêne et réflexion.

Désireux de fermer les yeux par respect pour elle, Jack ne parvint pas à lutter contre son œil gauche, résolument fixé sur cette vue très….plaisante.

Quand elle reporta son regard vers lui, ses sourcils se haussèrent. Le visage penché vers la gauche, la bouche pincée, il semblait fixer….oh mon dieu ! D'un geste rapide, elle porta son bras sur le haut de sa chemise de nuit. O'Neill sursauta légèrement et releva le regard vers elle. Croisant le regard plus rageur que jamais de la jeune femme, il grimaça un sourire d'excuse.

J, détournant le « sujet » : parce que…quoi ?

Mais de nouveau, elle ne répondit pas.

J : bon, dormez bien !

Il se retourna et s'avança vers la sortie.

S : pour l'amour du ciel vous allez rester là oui !

Plus qu'amusé, il ne pu retenir un léger rire alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers elle.

Cependant, il ravala vite son sourire, déglutissant très…très difficilement en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas fait que crier, s'avançant à quatre pattes vers le bout du lit, offrant cette fois un contre plongé encore plus plongé dans sa chemise de nuit.

De nouveau, elle perçut la direction de son regard, mais elle ne tenta nullement de se cacher. Après tout, au grand maux les grands moyens, et il se trouvait justement que l'abstinence O'Neillienne était son plus grand maux à elle.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle lui offrit un sourire qu'elle voulait aguicheur.

J : vous êtes tellement…….insondable ! Il y a deux secondes, vous me repoussiez en me mordant et maintenant vous faites….ça !

S, innocemment : je fais quoi ?

Arrivant au bord du lit, elle s'assit et croisa sensuellement les jambes, remontant un peu plus haut son habit. Une main de chaque côté de son corps, elle se pencha légèrement en avant offrant volontairement la vue qui semblait tant plaire à ce monsieur.

J : vous le savez très bien….ça !

La désignant d'un vif geste des bras, il opéra un léger recul de tête.

S : chez les carters, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud. Maintenant j'ai eu ma vengeance, et je ne suis nullement rancunière…

Il rit légèrement, avançant vers elle sans quitter son regard.

J : vous me tuerez, carter.

S : si vous continuez à m'appeler, carter, c'est en effet ce qui risque de se passer…

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire, alors que leurs yeux brillants de désir ne se lâchaient plus. Puis, se penchant doucement vers elle, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

J : comme tu le voudras, Samantha…

Entendre son prénom entre Ses lèvres suffit à la faire frissonner. Frisson qui gagna en intensité alors qu'il laissait parcourir le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule, l'effleurant à peine, glissant le long de son bras. Leurs nez se frôlaient déjà quand elle ferma les yeux. Son souffle chaud effleurait ses lèvres. Elle pencha graduellement le visage, entrouvrant les lèvres, attendant le contact chaud de sa bouche. De lui.

Mais il tarda, frottant d'un geste affectueux son nez au sien, s'enivrant de son odeur, de la douceur que rencontraient ses mains alors qu'elles glissaient à présent sur le galbe d'un mollet, remontant toujours plus haut avec une lenteur calculée.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme gémit, frustrée de l'attente insupportable de son contact. Entrouvrant les paupières, elle tenta de s'emparer des lèvres si proches des siennes. Mais il esquiva avec un sourire espiègle.

J : qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me mordre cette fois ?

S : vous mordre je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas tarder à user de la violence si vous continuez comme ça

J : hum j'attends de voir.

Haussant un sourcil, un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Rire qui se transforma en gémissement alors qu'une main se faufilait sous le pan de sa nuisette. Mais de nouveau, il se contenta de frôler ce qu'il rencontra avant de s'éloigner de l'endroit déjà brûlant de désir.

Enroulant lentement ses bras autour du cou d'O'neill, la jeune femme le fit basculer d'un geste rapide et technique à plat dos sur le matelas. A peine surpris, un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui.

S : vous n'allez plus attendre longtemps.

Se penchant vers lui, elle passa une main dans les cheveux poivre et sel en bataille avant de s'emparer des fines lèvres qui s'offraient à elle. La fougue qu'ils mirent dans ce baiser les fit gémir et c'est essoufflés qu'ils se séparèrent. Leurs regards, surpris de la puissance des sensations qui émanaient d'un simple baiser, se croisèrent l'espace d'un court instant, avant qu'ils ne repartent à l'assaut des lèvres de l'autre.

Les deux mains de son divin colonel collées à ses hanches, la jeune femme quitta sa bouche un instant et entreprit de souffler doucement de l'air froid par ses lèvres, tout contre sa nuque, effleurant les courts cheveux encore très bruns qui couvraient le bas de sa nuque. Lorsqu'il frissonna de tous ses membres, elle ne réfréna pas un gémissement de plaisir, vite interrompu par la bouche de Jack sur la sienne. Les mains de l'homme partirent alors à l'exploration, alternant caresses franches et simples frôlements sur la peau de Sam. Lorsque ses mains s'attardèrent avec plus d'insistance sur le haut de ses cuisses, soulevant de ce fait le tissu léger de sa chemise de nuit, un détail fit soudain irruption dans l'esprit brouillé de Jack. Ses sourcils se haussèrent au dessus d'un regard brun rendu sombre et chaud par le désir

J, un sourire en coin : vous êtes nue sous cette chemise, mademoiselle?

La voix rauque de son supérieur fit frémir Sam qui, attrapant les mains vagabondes de l'homme, entreprit alors de les glisser sur sa poitrine, se cabrant à leur contact, avec tout de même la force de murmurer : " Voyez-vous même, flyboy.." . Mais à ce moment précis, toute trace d'humour avait déserté l'esprit de Jack, toute sa force était à présent concentrée sur ce corps collé au sien, et la meilleure façon d'assouvir leur soif commune. Faisant un instant subir une douce torture aux seins d'une Sam haletante, ses mains allèrent ensuite s'agripper à ses fesses, la collant à ses hanches et de ce fait, à son membre devenu ferme et vibrant.

Sa bouche explorait le terrain laissé libre par la chemise dont Sam s'était débarrassée. Ses lèvres parcouraient la peau nue, dessinant des arabesques brûlantes du bout de la langue, provoquant d'irrésistibles frissons à travers le corps de la jeune femme. Descendant en dessous du nombril, il mordilla un instant la peau fine du bas vendre, ne résistant pas, elle se cambra violemment quand le souffle chaud de son partenaire vint caresser sa féminité. La bouche entre ouverte, les yeux fermés, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, rapidement étouffé sous celles de l'homme.

La peau brûlante de son amant se pressait contre la sienne, alors qu'il effectuait un mouvement sensuel et langoureux contre elle, frottant sa proéminence contre le point brûlant de la jeune femme. Chaque contact provoquait une onde de plaisir plus forte qui les parcourait tous deux. Ne tenant plus, la main de la jeune femme alla caresser le dos puissant d'O'neill, avant de plonger sous le dernier rempart subsistant entre leurs deux corps brûlants. Caressant, palpant un moment le galbe des fesses de son supérieur, elle chassa le vêtement quand il rugit dans son cou.

Alors Sam joignit ses jambes autour du bassin de Jack. Sa main s'immisça un instant entre eux, ses doigts longèrent le membre gonflé, l'entourèrent. Mais très vite, l'homme attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, les élevant au dessus d'eux. Puis, d'un puissant coup de rein, il la pénétra avec force en grondant de plaisir. La sensation était inespérée, le plaisir au-delà de tout mot, et pourtant, ils ne parvenaient à satisfaire ce besoin vital de pénétrer l'autre dans sa chair, de ne faire qu'un après tant de frustration.

Agrippant les fesses de sa partenaire, Jack souleva alors Sam du lit, sans cesser son puissant va-et-vient entre les jambes de la jeune femme, pour la plaquer contre le mur voisin, tandis qu'elle le mordait à l'épaule. Leurs gémissements se répondaient, alors qu'ils essayaient de calmer leur soif de l'autre dans cette violence, et la force des coups de rein de Jack.

Sam sentit ses muscles se raidirent les uns après les autres dans des spasmes aliénants qui la menaient toujours plus haut dans ce délire de sens, resserrant de ce fait son emprise sur le membre de Jack dont la tête tremblante reposait contre son épaule. Quand enfin elle sentit s'amorcer la chute finale, elle mêla ses lèvres à celles de son amant, dans une passion qui acheva de parfaire leur jouissance commune.

A bout de souffle, ils stoppèrent un instant tout mouvement.

Puis leurs souffles rapides se mêlèrent dans un nouveau baiser. Mais il était différent des précédents, il n'était plus assoiffé, ni fougueux. Au contraire, dans ce baiser c'était toute la tendresse, tout leur amour qu'ils partageaient. Haletants, ils se séparèrent. Leurs yeux brillants encore d'un plaisir, d'un bonheur insoupçonnable se rencontrèrent. Un même sourire éclaira leurs visages en sueur.

Puis, réunissant ses dernières forces, Jack réajusta Sam, sortant de cet endroit si chaud.

Elle nicha son visage au creux de son épaule. Il recula de quelques pas, puis ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

Enlacés, épuisés, heureux…

FIN

On dit quoi ? Merci la mouche !

Pour les remerciements à cette défunte petite bestioles qui m'a empêcher de dormir (sauf que moi ça c'est juste fini en migraine le lendemain L ), veuillez adresser un mail à cette adresse (et pendant que vous y serez, vous pourriez me donner votre avis sur la fic J )


End file.
